A Red Death Tragedy Story
by TNTkinetic
Summary: This is my first fan fic How To Train Your Dragon. Family - Friendship - Hurt/Comfort - Tragedy. Beware this story will be dark slowly in each chapter and it might be have tragedy ending. You will know in the future! I hope to receive more reviews in the future. If my story has mistakes, please show me and I really grateful about this! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1 A strange egg

Chapter 1: A strange egg in a beautiful island

Very very far in the sea, this was a big island with many types of dragons like Deadly Nadder, Gronckle, Terrible Terror, Montrous Nightmare, Hideous Zippleback, Whispering Death, Thunderum, Scauldron, Night Fury and other dragons. This island was beautiful with many fruits, animals, caves although the island always freeze in the winter. However, the dragon had many predators in the land and sea like giant snake, wolf, tiger, giant shark, giant squid, giant octopus, evil dragons and human. The dragons protected their home and family with any cost even their life. The island had been invaded by human and evil dragons many times but they always successful protected their home with the cost was life of their friends and family members but they was strong never give up.

In the birth season, many dragons found their mate and gave birth new eggs and began to receive the responsible for new generation dragons. Many female dragons really wanted to become a mother and they was really happy to saw their child even it was opposite the nature. Outside the island, many dragons who outside the island always abandoned their children and let them survived in the horrible nature by themselves. However, the green jealous eyes from a female Nightfury always flame when she saw another dragons with their children. She could not give birth and this was shame for her. Her husband always tried to comfort her:

\- Ldziiel, don't be so sad! Because you can't give birth that isn't mean your fault.

\- "I know, Zkak" Ldziiel said, "But when I saw other dragons had children, I couldn't stop the thinking just it was fair when I didn't have a child."

Ldziiel had little tears in her eyes then she left with her husband. Every night, Ldziiel always had a dream that she had a bunch of eggs with her husband but it was disappeared. And she woke up and always cried so much in silent because she didn't Zkak was sad more about her. One day, Zkak and Ldziiel hunted for fish in the sea then they found a small strange eggs in the beach. The egg was black brown with blue and red dots.

\- "Look, a egg but I never saw any eggs like this in our island. I think it is abandon or flow from the sea the island." Ldziiel said.

\- "But the egg might be death." Zkak said.

\- "Zkak, I think the egg is alive. I can feel it." Ldziiel said, and Zkak agree with his wife after check it. Then Ldziiel told her husband:"How about we take care the egg?" and Zkak said:"I don't think it is a big deal and we can't left the egg for terrible nature."

Ldziiel had a happy face all the day .And it made Zkak was happy too that at least she had a child even it was not her true child. She always held the egg in her hand after bring it to their cave.


	2. Chapter 2 The dragon baby with six eyes

Chapter 2 is longer than chapter 1 a bit. I promise with you who read my story that I will try to make the story great.

Something wrong with my network and I upload again chapter 2. Sorry for let you waiting.

Chapter 2: The dragon baby with six eyes

After 2 days, the egg was hatched and it was a female dragon. However, the dragon was so strange because her six eyes. The Night Fury parents had little creepy about the baby but the baby was so cute. She licked her adopted parents and was very attached to them. Zkak and Ldziiel was so happy about their new child:

\- "She so cute!" Ldziiel said.

\- "Yeah, even she had six eyes" Zkak said with little joke.

\- "We should name her" Ldziiel said and Zkak reply: "But I still not get a name for the baby. What do you think?"

\- "Oh! I got a name for her! Her name will be Hjjaak!"

\- Zkak asked with doubtful: "Are you sure about the name? I think this name is not good for a girl!"

\- "Yes, I know but the bad name can protect the children from devil!" Ldziiel said without hestitate.

\- Zkak had little thinking and then he said: "Ok, if you said so Hjjaak!"

The baby dragon suddently said: "I like my name mom, dad!" Both Ldziiel and Zkak surprise about how smart of their daughter. Of course, like all the baby dragons, Hjjaak was hungry then her parent said she stay at home and she went to ouside to hunt the fish. Too boring and curiousity about the outside then she left the cave. She went to around the island and she met bunch of baby dragons were playing with each other. Too fun then she appeared to enjoy them. When the baby dragons saw Hjjaak, they looked at her with curiousity.

One baby Gronckle asked: "You look strange! I never see anybody with six eyes!"

One baby Scuttleclaw said: "But he is so cute!"

Hjjaak said: "Hey, I'm a girl! And can I play with you?"

One baby Hideous Zippleback said: "Yes!" – Left head then the right head said: "Sure, Join with us!"

They had fun time with each other until a adult Snafflefang come and asked Hjjaak: "Who are you kid? I never see any dragon with six eyes!"

"My name is Hjjaak. And my parents are hunting!" Hjjaak answered.

"So where is your parents?" the adult Snafflefang asked.

Suddently, Zkak and Ldziiel came to their daughter and her mother hugged her so tightly and said: "You made me scare, little girl! What are you doing here?" Then Hjjaak told her mother that she made friends with other baby dragons. The adult Snafflefang looked at the family with confused face and asked: "So the six eyes dragons is your adoptive child, right?". The parents said that was right and they went to home. There were many fishes in Hjjaak's cave and she enjoyed the fish with her parents. The baby dragon really like to eat fish like her adopted parents.

The news about the baby dragon spread everywhere in the island and many dragons come to see the baby with curiousity. It was easy to find Zkak and Ldziiel because they were only Night Fury lived in the island. Many Night Furies didn't approve to live with anogther dragon races. The baby six eyes was nervouse and always stay behind her parents because many dragons wanted to the strange baby dragon even the Night Fury parent tried to said that Hjjaak was just a baby dragon with six eyes, nothing here to see her and left. Zkak seemed to be angry about the dragons curiosity. But suddently, the Elders was coming too.


	3. Chapter 3 The Elder Conversation

Author's Note: I never think I will write a chapter which is longer than two last chapter! I will try to write great story as I can!

Sorry I must Upload again because my network is error!

Chapter 3: A Unforgetable Lesson and Elders Conversation

In the island, there was 3 elder dragon who were leaders of all the dragons in the island: One male Timberjack name Zzok, one female Fireworm Jkuk and one male Terrible Terror name Yzzeone. All the dragons on the island respected them because they were the keeper of the knowledge of ancient dragons. They came to see the baby and they seemed to nervous about this. Zkak and Ldziiel were confused about their nervous. Then the Elder asked some question to the Night Furies:

\- - "Where did you find her?" Zzok asked with seriously face. Then Zkak answer: "We found her in the beach."

\- - "How did she eat?" Yzzeone asked with curiousity face. Ldziiel said: "Like other dragons, she really like fish."

\- - "What did you feel about her?" Jkuk asked with calm face. Both Zkak and Ldziiel said: "She is so cute."

After the questions, the Elders had little conversation with each others then they just left. The parents didn't mind about the Elders strange activity. The Night Fury parents said another dragons just left because their curiousity made their daughter was scared. The dragons left and the family enjoy their daily life.

One day, when Hjjaak's parents went to outside hunt for food, Hjjaak went around the island. She went to the forest and she saw many types of fruit. One fruit smelled so good and she ate one of them. The fruit was so tasty and she ate more of them. Then she went to home and enjoy the fish with her parent. At night, she scream: "Mom, Dad, my belly was hurt!" and her parents were nervous about this and Ldziiel asked: "Did you eat something?" then Hjjaak said: "I had ate a blue with red dots fruit in the forest when Mom and Dad went outside." Zkak said: "The fruit was poison. But don't worry, I know one kind of fruit can cure the poison. Wait a moment and I will come back." Zkak came out and Ldziiel tried to comfort her daughter that her father would come back so soon. Hjjaak was a strong girl and she stopped scream for pain. After a moment, Zkak came home with green herbs and Hjjaak ate all of them. Her belly pain was gone and Zkak said: "This is a good lesson for you. NEVER TOUCH OR EAT ANYTHING STRANGE!GOT IT!" Saw her father was angry and worried about her, she felt guilt for it and said: "Yes, Dad and I'm so sorry for making Mom and Dad scared." Then she had a deep sleep.

Next day, Jkuk came to their house and said they need a conversation with the Elders and Hjjaak must not know anything about this. Zkaz and Ldziiel wondered why they must do it.

\- - "Why can't we tell our daughter about the conversasion? She is just a little girl!" – Ldziiel said.

\- - "Please, don't ask me too much about this. And I forget to tell you just this conversation is private and serious so you and Zkak must go right now." Jkuk said.

The Night Fury parents wonder why the elders acted so strange. However, Zkak and Ldziiel still respected the Elders then they came to meet the Elders. Before they left, they told Hjjaak just stay at home and she listened her parents. In this morning, Hjjaak didn't dare to opposite her parents and she just walk around the area nearly her cave. After the posion fruit incident, she didn't dare to eat anything strange in the forest. When she walk around in the forest, she found a beautiful fountain nearly her home with many delicious fishes. She enjoyed the fishes and played at the fountain. Then she smell her parents scent and she went to home quickly.

Hjjaak was really happy when she saw her parents came home. However, she felt something wrong with them.

\- - "Mom, Dad, what happened? Both of you look angry. Did I do some thing wrong?" Hjjaak asked her parents with visible worried.

\- - "What? No,no,no! Dad and mom don't angry for you!" Zkak said with surprise of how smart of his daughter.

\- - "We are just…. tired, my dear. We work too much. Just all" Ldziiel said. Then she asked: "Anyway, why was you wet?"

Then Hjjaak told Zkak and Ldziiel about the fountain and delicious fishes. Both Zkak and Ldziiel were curiousity about the fountain and Hjjaak lead them to the place. Both the Night Furies said: "Look like we have a place to fishing and play!"

At night, when Hjjaak had deep sleep, Zkak and Ldziiel went outside the cave like they didn't want their daughter heard their conversasition.

\- - "What the Hel wrong with them?" Ldziiel was angry. "The Elders said our daughter was a monster because a stupid legend! And now they say we must kill her."

\- - "To be honest, Ldziiel, I think this child is so strange. I mean think clearly about the day when she hatched, she is too smart for a baby dragons and she even finds the food for herself. But I can't agree with them about them that we must killed our daughter because she is a Red Death which can controls other dragons race in the legend. And I don't believe a kid like Hjjaak can become a monster like the legend." Zkak said.

\- - "And you know what they said? They said the Red Death babies eat each others after they hatched and I don't see anything like this in Hjjaak." Ldziiel said with angry.

The Night Furies kept talking about how paranoid, crazy of the Elders and they did't notice one dragon was hearing their conversation and sadly think and very shock: "I'm Not Mom Dad Daughter. I Am A Monster!"


	4. Chapter 4 Hjjaak's feeling

Next chapter! Enjoy everybody!

Chapter 4: Hjjaak's feeling and Elder's Decision

In the morning, Zkak, Ldziiel and Hjjaak enjoy the fishes together in their cave. Hjjaak still thought about her parents conversation last night and she didn't feel anything is delicious right now. Suddently, Ldziiel asked her with worry face: "What wrong, dear? The fishes are bad? Or are you sick?" Hjjaak was startled then she answered with happy face and little humor: " No, nothing wrong! The fishes are just too delicious so I don't know what the first fish that I will eat." The Night Furies laugh so hard by the answer. After the breakfast, the Night Furies left the cave.

-"Stay at home, little six eyes dragon! Dad and Mom went outside a moment." Zkak told his daughter.

-"Yes, Dad, Mom!" tried to hide her sad.

After Hjjaak's parents left, she sat inside the cave and thought anything her parents said to each others last night. Like the six eyes, smarter than other baby dragons, was found in the beach, was adopted child and was a Evil Dragon race. She knew Mom and Dad tried to convince just she was a good dragon. However, she couldn't stop thinking about this so she decided to follow her parents to saw the Elders.

Hjjaak followed her parents to a big cave and it was suppose to be the meeting room. She followed them and tried to not let her parents notice her. Zkak and Ldziiel met Zzok, Yzzeone and Jkuk. The conversation had begun

\- -"You don't killed the little monster? What the Hel are you thinking?" – Zzok roared so angry.

\- - "Hjjaak is a dragon not a monster and she is my daughter!" - Ldziiel told back the Timberjack.

\- -"And she is just a ADOPTED CHILD! AND YOU HAD MADE A HUGE MISTAKE THAT TAKING A EGG NOT YOUR FOR YOUR SELFISH WILLING! YOU SHOULD LET IT FOR THE DESTINY FROM THE BEGINNING." Zzok angry said to the female Night Fury.

\- -"CALM DOWN!" Yzzeone roared so big as he can and he said: "Zkak and Ldziiel, to be honest, I really don't want to kill a baby dragon. Don't think I am a hypocrite but we must put the safety of our island and our people for first!"

\- - "How can you know she will become a monster in the future?" Zkak asked straight to the Terrible Terror.

\- - "And how can you know she is not?" Yzzeone asked back.

Jkuk had a deep thinking during the argument. Then the female Fireworm started her voice.

\- -"Stop!" Jkuk said as everybody quiet and she continued: "I had a decision for Zkak and Ldziiel. You the Night Furies who were adopted parent of the Red Death baby disobeyed the our order and ignore our warning about the Red Death. So you and the Red Death would be expelled from the islan and never come back. You will survived and face many monsters which is out of the island in the terrible nature by yourself. Do you accept the punishment?"

\- -"Fine, we will go right now like you want." Ldziiel said.

\- -"Me too! Let get our of here with Hjjaak." Zkak told with his wife.

The Elders was so upset because they really didn't want to do something like this to their own people. Hjjaak appeared to the Elders with upset face and said: "My name is Hjjaak and I am the monster you have said. I beg you don't expel my parents from their home. I will go right now and I promise I will never come back. Please don't do it."

Hjjaak flew away right now before the Elders started talking with her. Hjjaak had tears from her six eyes and she said: "Goodbye Dad, Mom! I'm really grateful and happy to be your daughter and I'm so sorry for caused you so much trouble like this. I hope you have a happy life without me."

Meanwhile, Zkak and Ldziiel found her anywhere.

\- - "Where did she go?" – Ldziiel worried.

\- - "Come out here, Hjjaak! If you want to play hide and seek, we can play another times but we have important work to do right now! So come out!"

Then the Timberjack Elder appeared and said: "You are not expelled from the Island anymore."

\- - "What? Did you Elders change your mind?" Ldziiel asked.

\- - "No, the Red Death came by herself and she begged us don't expel you from the island and she left after that."

\- - "Whaaaaattttt? She left?! What did you say to her?" Zkak asked Zzok madly.

\- -"She ….. left…the…island…..for…..us!" Ldziiel spoke with her tears from her green eyes.

\- - "Yes and I'm swear that she left after she begged us and we even didn't tell anything with her." Zzok said with his honest.

\- -"SO WHERE DID SHE GOOOOOOOOOOOOO?" Zkak was really mad.

\- - "She went to the way between the North and East. That is all I know." Zzok answer.

\- - "Ldziile, we must find her right now!" Zkak said and his wife agree.

The Night Fury parents fly right now with fast speed as they can. The Timberjack Elder still stood here and hope nothing happen to the Night Furies.


	5. Chapter 5 The beast island

**I'm so sorry for this chapter because it is so short!**

Chapter 5: The beast island

In 4 days, Hjjaak kept flying without eat or drinking. The sad made her forget anything until she began to feel so hungry. Fortunately, an island appeared in her sight and she decided to come to the land for resting. Hjjaak stopped at the beach and she decided fishing. Under the sea, she tried to eat the fish but the fish swim to fast. Too hungry, she tried more time and finally ate 5 fishes. She need more air then she went to surface to breathe. After having enough air, she hunted more fishes and she saw many types of fish, coral, shrimp, crab and many things. Terribly, a white shark appeared in front of the baby Red Death and looked at Hjjaak with hungry eyes. Hjjaak was terrified and she swim fast as she can to the surface. Hjjaak flew from the sea but the white shark jumped from the water to eat her. Luckily, she had escaped from the terrible jaw.

In the beach, she was so scared and terrified about the creature. She calm herself slowly and told to herself: "At least I had known that the sea had many monsters inside. However, her fears would not be stop in the island.

\- - " The sea had many monsters so there is no way that this island doesn't have monsters." she thought so clearly.

By the instinct, she felt that she should explore the area in the island and she decided to find a place to hide. She didn't to go inside the forest and she walk around the island in the beach and she had found a cave in the beach. The cave was big, no animal inside the cave and it had only one way to the beach. However, it was too far from the forest. Nevermind, she chose the cave to be her new home. In the first on the island, she just hunted fishes near her cave and she didn't dare go too far from her cave. At night, the tidal was happened and her cave was filled with water. Luckily, the cave had a high position where the water couldn't reach and it was big then she could sleep with out problem.

Next day, she began to explored the island and she had found many arenas. She had found lion territory, wolf territory, crocodile territory, a volcano, mammoth territory, a snow mountain, a large fountain and many places. After hours, she flew on the snow mountain and she had dodge from the lightning by her sense of dangerous. A giant eagle with a golden fur shoot the lightning form its mouth. Hjjaak was terrified and try to flew from the creature fast as she can. More horror, she went to the death end and her last moment ready. Suddenly, she breathed the fire from her mouth and made the golden eagle stood away from the fire.

\- - "I can breath the fire! I CAN BREATH THE FIRE!" Hjjaak thought with joyful

She breathed the fire to the eagle and the giant bird fur was burn. Taking a chance, she ran away from the monster fast as she can. Horrible lucky, she was surrounded by six brown eagles and Hjjaak tried to use her fire to scare them. However, the birds too fast and they could dodge from Hjjaak's fire so easily. Hjjaak didn't have fire anymore, the golden eagle appeared and ordered the brown eagles left her for it. The monster stared at Hjjaak like "Prepare to go to my belly!" Hjjaak was so scared, frozen and had tears.

\- - "Dad, Mom! Save me! Please!" Hjjaak thought in hopeless.

A fire ball came from under to six brown eagles and the golden eagle. The eagles was burned and they ran away with scare. "Mom, Dad?" she thought with happy because she had escaped from death. However, there was two strange dragons and they appeared in front of Hjjaak.


	6. Chapter 6 Two white colossal dragons

Chapter 6: Two white colossal dragons

There were two strange dragons with strange identify. They were colossal dragons. They had white body which was cover by many spines from the neck to the tail, they had red tail. Their face were same to each other with big red eyes and they have long, thin and sharp teeth come from their mouth. They didn't have any legs in their body and their wing were small. They were looked so scary. They looked older than Hjjaak but somehow Hjjaak felt something so childish inside them. Two colossal dragons looked at the baby Red Death with curiosity.

\- - "Look at the creature! It had six eyes!" – The first dragon said.

\- - "Yep! And look at how touch of it! I never saw any creature can survived in the hunting of the thunder bird!" – The second dragon said.

\- - "I wonder how taste of it" – The first dragon told to the second dragon with hungry eyes,

\- - "Please don't eat me!" – Hjjaak begged two dragons.

\- - "You understand anything we said!?" - Two dragons said at the same time with surprise.

\- - "Yes and please don't eat me! I'm so small and not delicious for both of you." - Hjjaak begged for her life.

\- - "Shut up! We are who decide you die or not! Now we have some question for you! What kind of animal are you?" - First dragons asked.

\- - "I'm a dragon." - Hjjaak answered.

\- - "So you are a dragon. Where are the other dragons?" - The second dragons asked.

\- - "No one! Just only me!" - The Red Death answered.

\- "Where are you come from?" - The first dragon asked.

\- "I come from a very very far island." Hjjaak answered.

\- - "LIAR! You just a small dragon and we don't belive you come here by yourself! You must go with someone! Tell the truth or we will eat you RIIIIIIIIIIIGHT NOOOOOOOOW!" - Second dragon screamed at Hjjaak.

\- - " IT IS TRUE! I'm come here by myself! Please believe me!" - Hjjaak cried.

The second dragon decided to check all of the island and the first dragon kept her from escape. After 15 minutes, the second dragon came back.

\- - "Brother, I had checked everywhere in the island and I don't find any dragon like her in the island. She said true." – said the second dragon.

\- - "You never saw any dragon, right?" – Hjjaak asked with curiousity.

\- -"We never saw them, little dragon." – The male dragon said.

\- -"But you are dragons, you should see other dragon." – Hjjaak asked.

\- -"You said we are … dragon!?" – The second dragon said with confused.

\- -"Yes! And … Oh! wait a minute! Both of you don't know you are dragon?" – Hjjaak was puzzled about the two white dragons.

Ten golden eagles with twenty brown eagles came to hunt the dragons down with hungry eyes. The golden eagles shot the lighting from their mouth and the brown eagles used their claws to tears the dragons scales. The male dragon said: "Look, little sister, the monster try eating us! This will be great battle!". And the female dragon reply: "Yes, brother, we will show them who is predator or prey!" The battle had begun. Two big white dragons shot the fire balls to the eagle horde. The eagles were smart and sneaky. The big talons attack at the eyes and wings of the dragons. Hjjaak had escaped from the battle and watched the chaos battle. She looked at the sky and saw six brown eagles which came from the cloud in the sky and prepared to tear the wing of two dragons.

\- - "THERE WERE SIX BIRDS WHICH ARE ABOVE BOTH OF YOU!" – Hjjaak screamed loudly as she can.

Two dragons elscape from the sharp claws by Hjjaak's warning. Hjjaak cursed herself that why she didn't just leave the dragons to the eagles and she should care for her life not for the dragons who threaten to eat her. Somehow, she still felt something so childish and little naïve in the dragons and she didn't want to leave them for the bloodthirsty beast. The two dragons decided to run from the big bird. They ran and both of them said to Hjjaak: "FOLLOW US IF YOU WANT TO LIVE."

Without thinking, Hjjaak follow the dragons and she saw a underground cave. All of the dragons went to the cave and the eagles couldn't go inside the cave because the male dragon block the way after the dragons went to the deep of cave. Dragon could see anything in the darkness so it wasn't hard to see anything for the Red Death.

\- - "You are fool! You should run when you have a chance. You shouldn't warn someone who threat to eat you." – The female dragon said.

cc -"Call me crazy or fool if you want! But I know something good and warm inside you guys. That why I warn you about the bird which was above both of you." - Hjjaak told to two dragons without fear or hesitate.

\- - "I don't know why but I just can't eat someone who save us even I really want to do it right now." – The male dragon said.

\- - "So…. you don't eat me? Right?" – Hjjaak said to the dragons.

\- - "We guest we can't eat you." – Both of two white dragons said.

Hjjaak was so happy just she was right about them. Right now, she was really curios about the white dragons.

\- - "One thing I don't understand that why you and your brother don't know you guys are dragons?"

\- - "We will tell you our story after you explain to me what you are and the dragon." The male dragon said.


	7. Chapter 7 Twin story

Chapter 7: Twin story

Hjjaak began to tell her story to two white red eyes dragons. The siblings enjoyed her story without making any noise. She told to two dragons about her island. She described her island was beautiful and it didn't have any monster like the island and many types of dragon live with together in harmony and their leaders were three Elders. Then her story was stopped by the question of female dragon.

\- "If your island was beautiful and many types of dragon lived in harmony like you said, so why you come to the horrified island?" The female wondered with puzzled face.

\- "Because …. I … don't …. want ….. my ….. parents ….. left ….. the … island ….. for …. me." – She said so hardly.

\- "Why do you do that?" The male dragon asked Hjjaak with nervous face.

Hjjaak told to two dragons about her Night Fury adopted parents, the Elders and the Red Death legend. The siblings looked so mad about the Elders.

\- "Hjjaak, take us to your island then we will eat the old dragons who try to kill you." – The male dragon said with confident.

\- "Me too!" – The female dragon agree with her brother.

\- "No, no, no, don't do it! I am the reason which make my parents were nearly expelled from island. And I don't want you guys get trouble for me." Hjjaak begged them.

\- "But they can't kill you like they want because the stupid legend." – The male said with angry.

\- "Please listen to me! I have decided to live in the first day in the island and I don't want have anything about my old home. I decide to live here like my new home. And I'm really grateful about your caring. So please don't think about the "eating the Elders"." – Hjjaak said without hesitate and with confident.

\- "Ok, if you say so we won't eat the Elders." – The female dragon said with little upset.

\- "Thank you for your understanding! Anyway, why both of you don't know you are dragon? – The Red Death girl asked.

\- "We had been born from one egg. In our first day of life, all we saw that the underground and ourselves!" The male dragon said with sadly.

\- "Me and my brother must survived in the terrible island. We had tried to find our parents or anyone like us but we never found one in the island." The female dragon said with upset.

\- "It is so sad! I … mean ….. you guys must survived in the beast island by yourself without your parents. I can't image how terrible of your life." – The Red Death girl said with tears which were come from her six eyes and she felt so shame about herself that at least she had had parents who loved her so much even they were not her kind and she still didn't so anything for her parents.

\- "Oh come on! It is not sad like you think!" The female said with confident.

\- "Yep! We always have more fun time with each others like fishing, chasing each others and we usually fight each other without reasons and we are still happy." The male said with joyful.

\- "You guys remind me a race of dragon in my old who is call Whispering Death. Their body are similar to you guys" – The little girl said to them.

\- "Really? You have seen a dragon like us in your island." The male said with curious.

\- "Yes! But unfortunately, they are really different to you guys." Hjjaak said.

\- "How different?" The female asked.

\- "Uhm, the Whispering Death are afraid the light, they are dullish green and grey and they have creepy face. But you guys don't afraid the light, you are white and have tough face." – Hjjaak compared.

Hjjaak's compare made the twin laughing so hardly somehow. Suddenly, the cave was shaked and the twin had noticed something and the siblings told to the Red Death that they must get out the cave right now. After the dragons got out the cave, a giant worm which was bigger than the white dragons came from the ground with and tried to eat the dragons. However, the dragons flew from it.

\- "What is that thing?" – Hjjaak wondered with scared.

\- "Don't know." – Male dragon answered.

\- "It is absolutely not our kind." – Female dragon said to Hjjaak with confident that she was right.

\- "Don't let how big of it scare you, little dragon, it is dumb and it can't dig the rock like us." – Male dragon told.

\- "That right! We had lost five underground caves by the monsters which were created by us but we always build new one so easily." – Female told with joyful.

\- "How about my cave? My cave is a rock cave and it had only one way to the beach. It is very big and I'm sure you can live in the cave without problem." - Hjjaak invited the Twin to live in her cave.

The twin looked at Hjjaak with the face "We can't believe what we heard" and with grateful at the little girl.

\- "Thank you! We are so grateful about this! And what your name?" – The male dragon said to the Red Death.

\- "My name is Hjjaak! And what your name?" – Hjjaak answered and asked.

\- "I'm Zjii" – The male dragon answered.

\- "And I'm Tzog" – The female dragon answered.


	8. Chapter 8 A Friendship Have Begun

Chapter 8: A Friendship Have Begun

Hjjaak invited Zjii and Tzog to live with her in her cave at the beach. Hjjaak's cave was so big enough for two colossal white dragons. The twin looked around the rock cave with impressive and curious. They were really happy about their new home. Hjjaak showed the high position which could not be filled by the tidal. The twin really felt comfortable about their place to sleep.

\- "The cave was great. We didn't need to worry about the underground monster anymore." – Zjii said with happily.

\- "Yeah! All we need to do from now is hunting, playing and sleeping." – Tzog agree with her brother.

\- "I am really happy that you like my home. One thing I want to ask you guy! How old are you." – Hjjaak asked.

The question looked like too hard to answer and Hjjaak felt that she was so rude when she saw the twin puzzled face.

\- "I'm so sorry! I don't know my question is so rude like this!" – She felt guilt.

\- "No! We don't mean this! We just don't know how to answer this!" – Zjii explained.

\- "And we don't think you will believe our answer." – Tzog added.

\- "Why don't I believe you? You don't eat me and have told your story. So I don't have any reason to doubt you." – Hjjaak said with true and believing from her heart.

\- "All right if you said so. We had been born for about 180 days if we remember not wrong." Tzog answered.

Everybody was silent at the moment. The twin thought Hjjaak would not believe their answer. However, Hjjaak said: "I believe you guys! You know? I had heard my parents conversation about me and they thought I was too smart for a baby dragon because I had knew how to talk in the first day of my life. They said every dragon baby just chirp and they can't talk so soon like me. And I just had been born about 7 days."

The twin had a dump face after hearing Hjjaak said about how long she had been born.

\- "I can't believe! I and my sister just know how to talk after 30 days." – Zjii told with doubtful.

\- "Look like you twin don't believe me like you think I don't believe you." – Hjjaak said with little humor.

The dragons laugh with each other so hard. After the meal at night, the dragons began to sleep. The twin slept together and they even hugged each other by use their long like rope body even they had many spikes in their body. Hjjaak went to sleep right now. Somehow, she felt so warm when she slept but she felt so strange. She open her eyes and discovered that she slept between the twin faces. She was so embarrassed about this and she decided to return her position then slept. The twin dragons slept together and they felt warm. But this time, something make them felt so warm than usual and they really like it. At the morning, all of the dragons scream like Hel because all of three dragons had found out that they hugged each other when they slept instead they slept at their position. After 2 days, they began to like sleep together and they felt embarrassed anymore.

**Author's note:**

**The sleeping and hugging together scene have been base one scene in the "The Land Before Time (1988)" if some of you had watched the movie when you was a kid. So I hope the people with dark and dirty mind who read this chapter don't misunderstand or image some kind of WTF in my story. Thank you for this!**


	9. Chapter 9 After one year

**Sorry for let you waiting too long! Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 9: After one year

After one years, Hjjaak's size was grown so quickly. She was biggler than twin but her length was shorter than twin. When Hjjaak was grown, the cave became to small for three of them then Zjii and Tzog decided to dig the cave deeper and bigger. They still slept and hugged together. Hjjaak's skin was so hard and strong then the twin spikes couldn't not hurt daily, they enjoyed hunting, chasing each other and swimming. One times, Hjjaak was chased by one colossal shark when she swam out of island. But the shark had been hunted downed by the twin and they had had shark meat for dinner. They sometimes hunted down a Kraken(Colossal Octopus). They had a great friendship and it had little oddly.

Zkak and Ldziiel had checked all of the island in the way between North and East in one year. They always found their daughter with non-stop. There were too many island with many dangerous creatures. They sometimes thought Hjjaak was death but the idea about the death of Hjjaak had been stopped right now because they always told themselves that never give up until they found their daughter and they still felt that her daughter was alive. How could they still alive in the nature? To the powerful dragon Night Fury, it was easy for them. They even kill colossal shark and Kraken with only one shot.

\- "Look, I see another island." – Zkak said.

\- "We should checked the island. Hjjaak might live in the island." – Ldziiel told her husband with hope.

\- "I really miss her so much. We had searched many islands in one year and we never found any sight of her. I hope she is here at this time." – Zkak said.

\- "We don't want to be seperated from her anymore." – Ldziiel told her husband.

Luckily, this island that they saw was the new home of Hjjaak with the Twin. Meanwhile, Hjjaak was playing hide and seek with Zjii and Tzog. Suprisely, Hjjaak could hide so good despite her big body and the twin couldn't find her completely. Hjjaak hidden herself by use the earth, rock and tree cover her body and she was laught at the twin.

\- "I can't believe they are so stupid like this. Hehehehehe!" – Hjjaak thought with joyful.

\- "Where is she?" – Tzog complained.

\- "Never found her everytime even she is so huge" – Zjii told with his sister.

The twin continued to find the Red Death everywhere. After thirty minutes, Hjjaak didn't heard the twin voice. She felt something wrong then she decided to find them. Two white colossal dragons encountered with two Night Furies in the island.

\- "You are dragons, don't you?" - The male dragon asked.

\- "Yes, we are dragons." - Zkak replied.

\- "Never saw another dragons, am I right?" – Ldziiel guessed.

\- "That right! And your skin are black. Are you children?" – The female dragon wondered about the Night Furies.

\- "What!? We are adult dragons and don't underestimate us." – Ldziiel said with angry.

\- "We not! We just never saw any small adult dragons like you!" – Zjii explained.

\- "Except our friend, we just meet her about 1 year ago. She was a small dragon and now she is big about half of us." – Tzog said.

\- "Anyway, what are you doing in our island?" – Zjii asked.

\- "We come here to find our daughter. She left us one years ago." – Ldziiel said.

\- "And we think we can find her in the island." Zkak continued.

The twin looked each other and she realized how similar of Hjjaak's story with the Night Furies story.

\- "Can you tell me how she look like?" – Tzog asked.

\- "Very easy to recognize her! She has six eyes." – Zkak said.

\- "What's her name?" – Zjii asked.

\- "Her name is Hjjaak." – Ldziiel answered.

The twin was surprised about the answer and both of them said: "She is your daughter? She is our friend and she lives with us!"

The Night Fury parents were so happy about the twin's answer and Zkak said: "Really? We are so happy about this." His wife agreed with her husband. Then Ldziiel asked: "Can you tell us where is she?"

\- "Don't know! We are playing hide and seek and she is really good at hiding" – Tzog said with her surprise and amazing.

\- "How about we find her together?" – Zjii suggested.

\- "Great idea!" – The Night Fury parents agreed.

All the dragons began to find Hjjaak.


	10. Chapter 10 Family Reunited

**A little long chapter! I hope this chapter is enjoyable!**

Chapter 10: Family Reunited

Zkak, Ldziiel, Zjii and Tzog were finding her everywhere but they didn't see her anywhere. This was strange because Hjjaak usually showed up if the twin couldn't find her about 30 minutes when they were playing hide and seek. But this time, she was disappeared too long and the dragons began to worry.

\- "That's strange. She should appear right now!" – Tzog complained.

\- "Hjjaak! No time to playing! We have something important to you! HJJAAK!" – Zjii yelled so loudly as he can.

\- "I'm felt something wrong!" – Zjii began to worry.

\- "Me too!" – Tzog agreed.

The Night Furies looked at the twin with nervous and confused face. They felt something wrong with their daughter too.

\- "Are you sure she always show up after 30 minutes in hide and seek game?" – Zkak made question.

\- "Yes, we sure about this." – The twin answered at the same time.

The dragon heard a battle cry. The battle cry was Hjjaak and it was usual for the twin but the Night Furies didn't reconized their daughter voice.

\- "What is this?" – Ldziiel wondered about the voice.

\- "That voice is Hjjaak" – The twin was really sure about this.

Zkak and Ldziiel were surprise about how strong of her daughter battle cry. Look like she had trouble. Like their thinking, she had TROUBLE. Hjjaak was fighting with the creatures that she never saw. There were four giant flying insects with the wing and head like dragonfly, two hands like crab, big body with eight legs and the tail like scorpion. They flew faster than Hjjaak so she was in the dangerous situation. The dragonfly – scorpions shoot somekind of glue from their mouth to her wings. She tried to avoid the glue but the one of four monster had shot the glue at her wings. Hjjaak's wings was stuck by the glue and she was fallen from the skies. After the fall, they breathed the flame to the monsters but the giants insects dodged the flame. Four dragonfly – scorpions surrounded Hjjaak, they tied her legs and mouth with the glue and one of them injected the poison in Hjjaak's body. She cursed them: "I will kill all of you, you monster!" with flame in her six eyes even they looked at her with hungry eyes. Thank the goodness, her adoptive parents and her friends come to save her.

\- "Stay away from our daughter, you filthy bugs!" – Ldziiel said and shot the insect monster.

\- "Mom, Dad, Zjii, Tzog!" – Hjjaak said with happy and gratful to the dragons.

\- "Don't worry, little girl! The monsters will pay for what they do to you!" – Zkak said with "happy to her daughter again" and fearless

\- "Let torch the bugs for our Hjjaak!" – The twin said with angry at the dragonfly – scorpion.

The dragonfly – scorpions were so arrogant, bloodthirsty and looked like they belived they could consume four mighty dragons then they decided hunt down the dragons. However, they had made a terrible mistake. This was a chaos battle. Even the dragons like the twin dragons and Night Fury parents had powerful shot, the bugs skin was strong so they don't felt hurt even they had been shot so much. The dragons were nearly lose the battle. Hjjaak looked at her parents and friends with scare, pain, sad, helpless. When a bug intended to use its crab to cut her mother, she tried to break the glue which tides her mouth, legs and wings.

\- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" – She screamed in her mind and finally broke the glue.

Hjjaak flew to her parents and friends to help them. One bug had been caught by Hjjaak. She used her hand with her jaw to tear the dragonfly – scorpion. The head of second bug was crush by Hjjaak jaw. Two left dragonfly – scorpions decided to assasinate by used their crab to cut Hjjaak wings from behind but Zkak shot the head of one bug right now and Tzog used her spike body to crush the left bug. All four dragonfly – scorpions were death. All of the dragons were so happy to see each others. Zkak, Ldziiel and Hjjaak were happy and had tears to each others because they were finally reunited. They used their head to touch each others.

\- "I'm really happy to see you again, little girl! Or I should call you big girl! You are too BIG!" – Zkak said with happy and little humor.

\- "Just don't leave us again! You don't have to do this for us!" – Ldziiel told to her daughter and used her hand to hug her huge face which was bigger then the Night Furies.

\- "Dad, Mom, I really happy to see you again! I really miss you so much! But why you find? The Elders expelled you?" – Hjjaak told to her parents with tears and worry.

\- "No! The Elders didn't expelled us. But it is not matter!" – Zkak said.

\- "Hjjaak, promise with us you never leave us again!" – Ldziiel begged her daughter.

\- "I promise I will not do it again." – Hjjaak promised with her tears of happy.

The twin really enjoy the family reunited and they were happy for them. Suddently, Hjjaak began dark and she sensed anymore. She is fainting and the posion of the dragonfly – scorpion began to harm her so badly. All of the dragons called Hjjaak to try wake her up.


	11. Chapter 11 Wake up from the Nightmare

**A short chapter!**

Chapter 11: Wake up from the Nightmare

All of the dragons were really upset about Hjjaak's sick by the poison of the monsters. She was sinked in a deep sleep. Zkak had sucked all the poison from Hjjaak's wound but he was not sure that worked or not. He said that he might be slow the poison in the wound after sucking.

\- "All of you stay here to protected Hjjaak. The poison just was slow to spread in her body. I must go to find some herbs to make the treatment for Hjjaak's wound." – Zkak said and left right now.

Four dragons listen the male Night Fury. The twin was so up set but Ldziiel was the most up set dragon.

\- "Why? WHY? You have promise to us that you would never left us! So please don't die! Please!" – The female Night Fury cried.

\- "Please calm down! I and my sister don't want Hjjaak die too." – Zjii said and he tried to make a calm face.

\- "I'm sorry! I just can't calm down." – Ldziiel apologized.

Hjjaak's skin began having grey of death. And her wound began having rotten smell. But the rotten smell was nothing to compare their upset for their Red Death. Zkak returned with herbs. He used the herbs for her wound and tried to let Hjjaak swallow the herbs. The twin must use their tail to open Hjjaak's mouth then Zkak can put the herbs to her mouth. Hjjaak swallowed all of the Herb. Zkak said what they should do is waiting and begging for the miracle.

Hjjaak began to have a Nightmare. In her nightmare, she was so lonely and every dragon was terrified her. The Elders said she was freak, montrous dragon. Zjii and Tzog was scared her and shot at her. Zkak and Ldziiel said she was not their daughter and they didn't have any baby dragon with six eyes. Hjjaak begged everybody: "Please don't be scared me! Dad, Mom, Zjii, Tzog, everybody, don't leave me! I will be good dragon! I promise! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AT THE DARK PLACES!." Then she saw a light which was so warm and she follow it. She woke up and she saw her parents with her friends. The feeling with the dragons she loved was so warm and she didn't want to lose it anymore. Her parents and her friends was so happy and they hugged Hjjaak in dragon ways.

\- "You're alive. We know the weak poison can not kill you." – The twin was happy.

\- "I'm so happy. Thank gods." – Ldziiel was so happy.

\- "I'm too fear. I have thought you can't survived." – Zkak said with happy.

\- "I guess I am a big strong girl." – Hjjaak said with confident. Then Hjjaak asked: "One thing I hope you can help me. Zjii and Tzog were my closet friends and they helped so much in one years. Can they become our family members?"

The Night Fury parents looked at the twin then Ldziiel said without hesitate and her husband agreed: "If they are your closest friend and they helped you so much, we really welcome them to become part of our family."

The Twin were so happy after hearing that they promised with each others that they would never separate from each others.


	12. Chapter 12 After 5 years

Chapter 12: After 5 years

After 5 years, Zkak, Ldziiel, Zjii, Tzog and Hjjaak had become one family. The Twin had become new children of the Night Furies. Hjjaak now was big and long like a moutain and no cave was fitted for her.. But she didn't mind about this and she always slept outside. The twin was still childish somehow and they still slept with Hjjaak and they usually slept on Hjjaak's back. The Night Fury parents still slept in the cave and usually looked at their children sleeping together with joyful. Hjjaak usually swam to sea to hunt down the giant sea creatures for food to her family. Despite her huge body, many monster didn't dare to come near Hjjaak then she could protect her family. Zkak said they were a odd dragon family with little humor somehow and everybody agreed with him.

One day, a Gronckle flew to their home. He was really tired and he passed out. The Night Fury parents had found him in the forest and bring him to their home. The male Gronckle woke up after 30 minutes and he ate all the fish that the Night Furies brang to him. After finishing the meal, he thanked to the Night Furies for saving his life and food. The Night Furies began to asked the male Gronckle.

\- "What happen to you? Why do you come the island? Where are you come from?" – Zkak asked first.

\- "This is terrible." – The Gronckle was shaked when he told to the Night Furies. He said: "I don't know how to begin." – He confused.

\- "Don't worry, just tell us when you ready." – Ldziiel warmed up him.

The male Gronckle took a deep breath then he began his story. He told he came from a beautiful island. The dragons in the island had the leader are three Elders. Both Zkak and Ldiziiel looked at the male Gronckle with surprised face.

\- "We came from the island too! This is our old home!" – Ldziiel told him with completely surprised.

\- "You had lived in the island before? Wait a second, you are Zkak and Ldziiel! All of the dragons always talk about you. I had heard you have an adoptive child is a Red Death baby and everybody thought you was death." – The male Gronckle said with surprising about the Night Furies.

\- "Yes, we still lived with our children in the beast island. Oh! They here." – Zkak said.

Hjjaak, Zjii and Tzog came home. The Gronckle was terrified when he saw three colossal dragons especially Hjjaak.

\- "By the gods! The six eyes monster come to eat us! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" – The male Gronckle screamed like Hel.

\- "CALM DOWN! The "six eyes monster" is our daughter and the twin is our children too. Hjjaak may be the Red Death like three old grump dragons said but that not mean she is evil." – Zkak said to the Gronckle with angry face.

\- "You …. said … she … is … a … good … dragon?!" – Gronckle speak with fear.

\- "That right! If you don't like her then don't try to make our daughter sad because your fear." – Ldziiel said like she would kick his ass.

The Gronckle had a deep thinking then he suddently begged with tears from his eyes: "I beg you! Hjjaak! I know this thing may be too hard for you and I don't have right to beg you! But you must help us to save our island."

Hjjaak with her family looked at the Gronckle with confused face.

\- "Why do you need my help?" – Hjjaak asked.

\- "One year ago, a Red Death came to our island to conquered the all island. The Elders tried to protect us but they are powerless to the monster dragon. They have no choice then they save many dragons as they can and all of them are hiding at the tunnel which is build by the Whispering Deaths. The unfortunatly dragons don't have any choice to become its slaves or is eaten by the Red Death. Hjjaak, if you are a good Red Death like your parents said so please help us."

Hjjaak looked at the poor Gronckle with the pity. She began to felt shame and hated about herself. She feared just she could become the Evil Red Death like Gronckle said. However, her parents and the twin comfort her and they said they believed her. Hjjaak calm down and said: "All right, I will help you to kill the Evil Red Death. But I can't promise you that I will success the mission." The male Gronckle was happy after hearing her accept and Hjjaak told her family stay at home because if she didn't come back after eight days then they had time to run. However, her parents and her twin brother sister didn't agree about her idea and they came with her.

\- "You can't fight alone with the Red Death!" – Zkak protested.

\- "But Dad I had killed many monster in the beast island. So I can kill the dragon." – Hjjaak said to her Dad with confident about herself.

\- "Not the dragon! You like us really don't know about the power of the Evil Dragon." – Ldziiel protested her daughter.

\- "I agree with Dad and Mom." – Tzog agree with her adoptive parents.

\- "Hjjaak! I know you are not coward and you are courage girl. But I tell you one thing that we still follow you even you agree or not." – Zjii told Hjjaak clearly.

Hjjaak didn't have any choice to let her family follow her but she felt guilt just she put her family in the dangerous situation.


	13. Chapter 13: Evil Red Death was Died

Chapter 13: Evil Red Death and Victory for Hjjaak

The odd family flew with the male Gronckle to the beautiful island about 4 days. All of the dragon prepare for the horrible things can happen to them. The island appeared slowly in their eyes. In Zkak, Ldziiel and Hjjaak memories, the island was so beautiful and warm. But now the island had smell of death, fear and disgusting. The twin said without thinking: "Look the island! It is disgusting than the bugs we had killed 5 years ago. The male Gronckle stared the twin with angrily but the Night Furies and the Red Death didn't mind about them.

A bunch of dragon from the island attacked them. Eyes of the dragons had only one thing: FEAR. Four dragons tried to fight them back and they were too powerful for the dragons then the bunch of dragon retreated.

\- "The Red Death had controlled them. They didn't have any choice without serving or death." – The Gronckle male said with sad.

Four dragons had arrive to the island and all they saw was the burning forest, skeleton of dragons who might dare to fight back or was killed when they tried to run. The smell of death was become heavier. Hjjaak looked at the skeleton with disgusting and hateful about her race. The Night Furies looked at their daughter with sad because she finally found another dragon like but this was a Evil Dragon.

\- "All right! All of us must have a tatic to killed the Red Death right now! Anyone have idea?" – Zkak suggested.

\- "I think we should tied the Red Death wings and slay it." – Tzog said with cheerful.

\- "Yes but we are not the giant – bugs. Idiot!" – Zjii protest his sister.

\- "Let me do it alone! I'm strong!" – Hjjaak didn't want everybody worry about her.

\- "I had told you! You never killed a dragon especially a Evil Red Death and we do it together!" Zkak told to his daughter seriously.

All of the dragons tried to figure out how to kill the evil dragon. Suddently, the male Gronckle screamed: "WATCH OUT! THE MONSTER IS COMING!."

Too late, the Evil Red Death attacked from the sky and ate the male Gronckle. Anything happens too fast. The odd family was standing together and stared the Red Death with angrily for the death of the Gronckle. The Evil Red Death breathed the huge fire to the dragons. They avoided the flame.

\- "Damn! The fire is hotter than Hjjaak's." – Tzog had little scare about the Evil Red Death.

Hjjaak breathed the fire back the Evil Red Death but the Red Death was stronger than Hjjaak. Zkak and Ldziiel bombarded the wings of the dragons but the Evil Red Death quickly protected its wings and breathed the storm of flame to the Night Furies. The twin shot the fireballs non – stop to the Red Death but useless to it.

\- "You are female Red Death! You came here to kick me out my throne, right?" – The Evil One asked with mocking.

\- "I don't come here to take your throne or anything else! I come here to save the island from you! If you leave right now and never come back, we will let you live." – Hjjaak answered the Evil One with fearless.

\- "Hahahahahaha! FOOL! I am a Great Red Death! It is humilation for our supreme race just you serve the low life dragon races! How about you become my mate? May be I can let you live? Hahahahahaha." – The Evil One said with psycho eyes.

\- "Why you!" – Hjjaak attacked the dragon without thinking.

The Evil One had many psycho tatics in his head. He used his mace tail to beat down Hjjaak and tried to burned her. Her family came to save her from the monsters. He used the storm flame again Night Furies and use his tail to beat down the twin. Her family were injured so hardly because of her. Her behind legs were broken and she felt hurt so badly.

\- "Look like I can enjoy new food!" – The Evil One looked at her parents with hungry eyes.

The twin used their sharp teeth to bited the dragon's neck to save their adoptive parents. But his skill was so hard like rock and he beated down the twin. He hold Hjjaak's family with his hand.

\- "More food for me!" – The Evil One said with said and began to eat the dragons.

Hjjaak used her head to push his filthy mouth from her family even her behind legs was broken. She shot the fire to the eyes of the Evil One. He couldn't see anything.

\- "You hurt my family! I'm not your dragon race called Red Death! DIIIIEEEEEE!" – Hjjaak roared at the male Red Death.

She pushed the Evil One down and used her jaws to tear his head from his body. The male Red Death died. She came to her family and tried to help them. Her parents and her twin looked at her with proud but she really grateful about them that without them then she was nothing. Her all of the dragons had been injured so hardly but with their endurance the wound was nothing. All they needed to do right now was resting. Suddently, the Elders with all the dragons in the island came to them with grateful.


	14. Chapter 14 Become the Queen

**I'm so sorry for super short chapter.**

Chapter 14: Become the Queen

All of the dragons in the island bowed their head to Hjjaak and they wanted her to become their queen. The Whispering Deaths was really attached to Zjii and Tzog. The Whispering Death Elders said the twin dragons were legendary White Whispering Death and they wanted the Twin become their leaders and second command under the Queed of course. The Elders Zzok, Jkuk and Yzzeone apologized Zkak and Ldziiel and they hope the Night Furies forgave them. The Night Furies said they already forgave the Elders and they knew the Elders just tried to protect their people. Hjjaak had become the Queen of the dragons in the island and her family congratulated her.

In ten years, Hjjaak must did anything a queen must do like solve their problem of her people. Some problems were really ridiculous and she knew that better was ignore them. All the dragons in the island respected her but the baby dragons always play in her back and head when she slept and she was really bored like Hel because she tried to teached them but they didn't listen then she don't mind about them and she really played with the babies. Sometimes, she hidden when nobody came to meet her because she needed to her relaxed even she knew that is selfish and her parents must help her to do it.

The Twin were not better than Hjjaak. Zjii and Tzog were so annoyed because the Whispering Deaths always followed them everywhere and everytime espercially the baby Whispering Deaths. The baby Whispering Deaths could not control their jaws and the twin must kept their eyes to them. Sometimes they hidden from their jobs with Hjjaak.

The island had been invasion by many monsters, outsider dragons and human. The island always won the invader.

But life didn't need to know about fair. And a tragedy had begun.

All of the dragons in the island bowed their head to Hjjaak and they wanted her to become their queen. The Whispering Deaths was really attached to Zjii and Tzog. The Whispering Death Elders said the twin dragons were legendary White Whispering Death and they wanted the Twin become their leaders and second command under the Queed of course. The Elders Zzok, Jkuk and Yzzeone apologized Zkak and Ldziiel and they hope the Night Furies forgave them. The Night Furies said they already forgave the Elders and they knew the Elders just tried to protect their people. Hjjaak had become the Queen of the dragons in the island and her family congratulated her.

In ten years, Hjjaak must did anything a queen must do like solve their problem of her people. Some problems were really ridiculous and she knew that better was ignore them. All the dragons in the island respected her but the baby dragons always play in her back and head when she slept and she was really bored like Hel because she tried to teached them but they didn't listen then she don't mind about them and she really played with the babies. Sometimes, she hidden when nobody came to meet her because she needed to her relaxed even she knew that is selfish and her parents must help her to do it.

The Twin were not better than Hjjaak. Zjii and Tzog were so annoyed because the Whispering Deaths always followed them everywhere and everytime espercially the baby Whispering Deaths. The baby Whispering Deaths could not control their jaws and the twin must kept their eyes to them. Sometimes they hidden from their jobs with Hjjaak.

The island had been invasion by many monsters, outsider dragons and human. The island always won the invader.

But life didn't need to know about fair. And a tragedy had begun.


	15. Chapter 15 From the sky

Chapter 15: Terrible things from the sky

One day and it was the most beautiful day, the sun light was beautiful. The baby dragons played everywhere and most of them enjoy to played with Hjjaak like licking her face, jumping, scratching and chasing each other one her back and she was really enjoyable with the babies. Very strangely, Hjjaak felt something terrible will happen to the island. She didn't know why she always felt like this. She came to asked the Elders what happened to her then they said just mean somethings might happen in the future.

Hjjaak looked at the sky with the thinking that she couldn't stop the terrible that will happen in the future. Her parents came to comfort their daughter.

\- "I think you get a resting" – Zkak said.

\- "To be honest, I think you just stress! And I don't believe the forseen things." – Ldziiel said with confident.

\- "I hope all of you right Dad, Mom!"

Hjjaak decided took a patrol around the sea. The sea was so quiet and it was very unusual for daily. Then she flew for from the island then she saw one thing that she wish this was her dream and she couldn't not image what is this. A horde of monsters came to her island so fast from the sky. She couldn't not smell anything from the monster like they were not creatures and they don't have life. But Hjjaak something inside the monsters like many small creatures hidden in the monsters. One small monster saw her and shot her with the one iron arrow. She avoided the arrow but the arrow looked liked it had magin inside then it followed her. Hjjaak burned the arrow and the arrowed was exploded. There was too many monsters and she didn't know how powerful they was then she ran to her island to warn her people.

After hearing the story, all the dragons didn't want to leave the island and they chose staying to protect their old home.

\- "If the monsters come to our island, we would burn the invader." – The Elders cheered theire people

\- "But I felt something abnormal about the monsters. I suggested we should evacuated from our island." – Hjjaak suggested

\- "Leave our island? Our ancestors protected the island with bloods and tears. We can't left our home like coward."

\- "We will take over the island from the monsters after we know what they are and how to fight with them."

Hjjaak's family agreed with her about evacuating from the island. The Elders didn't agree with their queen. Suddently, Hjjaak said: "I AM YOUR QUEEN AND I ORDET TO LEAVE THE ISLAND NOOOWWW." All the dragons even the Elders obey her orders without complaining.

But it was too late! The horde monsters had arrived to the island. No ways to escaped because the island had been surrounded.

THE BATTLE HAD BEGUN!


	16. Chapter 16 The Strange Human

Chapter 16: Human come from the sky

There were ten big monsters and they were bigger 10 times than Hjjaak and thousand of small bugs which were big like Seashocker flying around the huge monsters. All of the dragons were surprised how big and oddly of the monsters even the Elders because they never saw anything like this.

Hjjaak realized that her people didn't have any choice without fought back for their lives, their home and their people who they loved. The dragons charged to the horde and many small bugs came from the huge monsters to attacked them. The small bugs shot the lightning and metal arrows from their.

\- "Watch out the metal arrow! They are explosion!" – The Queen warned to her people.

\- "The small bugs flew faster than dragons but not skillful like dragon!" – Ldziiel said.

Like Ldziiel said, the small metal bugs could not flew like dragons then the dragons could killed the small bugs. Many dragons killed the small bugs by use their claws to destroy the wings than shooting by the dragon's flying skill. Inside the small bugs were the small creatures who rided the small bugs.

\- "THE HUMAN RIDE THE SMALL METAL BUGS?" – Zkak surprised.

\- "We had seen many human tribes but I never saw any human had something like this." – Ldziiel told to her husband with beware.

\- "The small metal bugs weak than the monsters bugs in our old home, little sister" – Zjii said with confident.

\- "DON'T BE SILLY BROTHER! THE SMALL BUGS HAD KILLED MANY DRAGONS IN THE BATTLE! AND LOOKED WHAT THEY HAVE DONE WITH OUR WHISPERING DEATHS HOME!" – Tzog angry how thinkless of her brother and he felt guilt.

Like the female White Whispering Death said, many small bugs bombarded the underground nest where the Whispering Death and baby dragons hidden. The dragons who hidden underground had no choice to get out the underground cave. The Whispering Death must close their eyes because they feared the sun light. Horriblely, some kind of flying ship landed at the island and the humans with their long nose chariots came from the ship attacked the dragons who came out the underground caves. The humans used some kind of metal magic staff shot the fire from straight hole like nose and the long nose chariots shot the fire from its nose. Looked like the human wanted to killed the baby dragons then they killed them all and the dragons who tried to protected the children had same fate. Hjjaak with Twin couldn't hold themselves after seeing the massacre then they burned all the human and tried saved many dragons as they can. But the humans with their chariot was too crowded and they could fought back all of them. The Elders orders the Smothering Smokebreaths breathed the smokes to covered the human eyes. The survived babies run from the humans and the dragons attacked them so hardly.

\- "What kind of magic? How can the human get so many magi?" – Zzok the Timberjack said.

\- "I never see any kind of huge magic flying ships like this! The huge ships shoot the fire any where in their body." – Yzzeone the Terrible Terror told them with fears.

\- "We can find what kind of human we are facing after we win them." – Jkuk the Fireworm said with seriously.

The Hotburple ate the huge metal ships in the air. Three huge ships were downed and explosion in the island. The sky began having more clouds so this was a good chances for the Twin with their Whispering Deaths back. All the humans with their vehicle in the island were burried alive by the dragons. The small ships – which was small metal bugs – were shot down by the dragons. The Night Furies with the dragons bombard the huge ships. Next three huge ships were explosion. The humans began running and the dragons thought they got the win nearly. But The human retreat to their metal flying ship not for life but for somethings. Four flying ships dropped metal rocks and they were exploded as they contacted ground. Everything became white.


	17. Chapter 17 Not Death or Live

Chapter 17: Living between the death and life

Hjjaak woke up after the explosion and she saw the thing that she wished she never see it. All of the dragons in the island were death. She roared so painful when she saw her people were death. She flew to found anyone who survived. All Hjjaak found was death dragons. The humans tried to ambush her from behind her back but she quickly noticed them.

\- "DIE! MONSTERS! DIE!" She burned them right now and felt pleasure when the humans screamed in agony.

The humans came to attack her from anywhere and she tried to killed most of them as she can. But her attacking was useless for them because they used their magic staff – which were some kind of weapons – with their vehicles attacked her so badly. She had been injured so hardly and the humans decided to brind her back to their ship.

Hjjaak's family came to save her for filthy hand of humans. They used anything they had to protected Hjjaak like claws, jaws, fire but they were useless for the humans. Hjjaak looked at her family with tears and she was too tired to speak to her family: "RUN! LEAVE ME ! RUUUUNN!" Too late, her family was died. Zkak, Ldziiel – her parents – and the Zjii, Tzog – her best friends and her sworn siblings, were died in front of her eyes. She remembered that her family was promised with each others that they were never be seperated from each others. She screamed for their death. She was become a madness, bloodthirty Red Death. She ate all the humans who killed her family and her people. She burned all of the humans without mercy. She flew to attack four metal flying ships. She had destroy two ships but cost her wings, four eyes. All she had in her body was her legs, two eyes – left eye near the her nose and right eye between two lose eyes – and she can't move anymore due to her heavy wound.

\- "I'm …. so … sorry! I …. have … fail … all … of … you!" – Hjjaak blame herself.

The humans thought Hjjaak was died then they decided to brind her body to their ships. A strong wind cold flow anyelse made the humans fears. The soul of dragons appeared in front of the ships and humans. All of the dragons said: "YOU … DESTROY … OUR… HOME …FAMILY! … NOW YOU HURT OUR HJJAAK! DIE IN AGOOOONNNYYYY!"

The bloodthirty scene had happened. All of the humans and ships were tears apart, tortured and slowly died. None of humans had survived after that. Hjjaak woke up and she completely lose her mind after the battle. She lived in her image world that her family and people were still alive. Soul of Zkak, Ldziiel, Zjii and Tzog could not free her from suffer fate like this because Hjjaak could not heard what they said. All the sould of dragons decided to stay with Hjjaak to protected her. The beautiful dragons island had become death island.


	18. Chapter 18 Author's note

**I'm really thank you and grateful for anyone who read and like my story. I decided to write the sequel of the story with the name "Free a poor soul" with the plot set after 800 years Hiccup, Valka with Toothless, Cloudjumper discovered Hjjaak's island and let Hjjaak rest in peace. Please let me what are you thinking about my story and I will be more grateful if you showed me my mistakes. **

**About the Human invaded Hjjaak's island, they come from Earth to attack the dragon planet. (They call it because the dragons are everywhere in the plane.)**

**Why the Earth Government attack the dragons? Who know the black plans of government?**

**Weapon: Gun, Tank, Battleship, Nuclear bombs.**

**About the Zjii and Tzog: They are the Screaming Death.**

**Why the Night Furies didn't have power like Toothless in HTTYD2? My theory is not all the Night Fury have power like Toothless.**

**Thank you for readind this.****  
**


End file.
